


Branches

by Glacidea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Nohr | Conquest Route, Revelations Spoilers, but barely, timeloop AU, you can get through if you know nothing it's more of an easter egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacidea/pseuds/Glacidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's done this too many times. She knew how everything would play out, but this time by changing one event, the end was different-she'd never seen any of this before. Could she finally save Takumi from his fate on the path she chose out of selfishness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branches

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple of months ago. This has the honor of being my first Fates fanfiction telling me I am in fact in this fandom for the long hall if I'm WRITING about it. Since I decided to keep all my writing here I figured why not, I'll post this too.
> 
> This inspired by a time loop AU post I saw on my tumblr dash, and I can’t for the life of me remember the author, going around about if Fire Emblem Fates was a giant time loop of Corrin playing each side and having some item to go back in time to the branch of fate after loved ones die and I wrote a little oneshot on it because as much as I hate to admit it timeloops will always be my favorite trope.

No matter how many times she stood in front of the throne room she still felt chills. Not nerves for the battle to come as she knew they could win; they won every time. No it was what came after that. Takumi.  
  
Corrin bit her lip. Things were a little different this time but…would it be enough? Would she finally be able to save his life? No matter what she did, no matter what moves she made, he’d always appear right there. Possessed, his soul long gone.  
  
Because it was always a different time, every time she tried to intercept when he’d be too far gone to change it, she was always too late. How early did it start? The Great Wall of Suzanoh? Cheve? Or even earlier? Like…right when she sided with Nohr?  
  
She gulped and shook her head to get the thoughts out. If that was true then there was no saving him and she wouldn’t accept that, she refused to accept it! Ryoma could be saved! If her army got to his hiding spot before Iago’s army every single time he’d be fine. Hinoka as long as she wasn’t caught by Nohrian troops ended up alright.  
  
She shivered remembering the one time Hinoka ended up killed instead; never again. Sakura was always fine thankfully. It was just Takumi. If she could just keep Takumi safe it would finally truly be over. She couldn’t give up on him, giving up on Lilith killed her inside. If anything she had to make sure her whole family would survive otherwise these loops were pointless. Someone else should have been the wielder of the Yato if that was the case.  
  
“Contemplating your next move?”  
  
She jumped slightly. No one had ever engaged her in conversation here before. Which already meant something had changed in this line.  
  
When she didn’t say anything the speaker sighed, “When you first told me everything I’ll admit I was skeptical but I wanted to believe you, because I didn’t want to see you sad.”  
  
Corrin turned around and smiled lightly. Despite not knowing when or how she fell in love with her former adopted younger brother being near him warmed her heart. The feelings were unexpected but also beautiful. “You’re too sweet Leo, thank you. I know it’s especially hard for someone like you to listen to me.”  
  
“No you don’t understand.” He shook his head, “All this time I felt like something was different about you. But I couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. However, I figured it out. After seeing what just occurred there’s no way you aren’t telling the truth, Corrin.”  
  
“After what just occurred?” She blinked and tapped a finger on her chin trying to figure out what she did different this time.  
  
“Your innocence.” He continued, “One of the very things we always loved about you is gone.”  
  
“I can’t argue that. I feel colder. Lifeless even. But…” Hanging her head she groaned, “I thought I did a great job at acting like myself…”  
  
“You did. Too good. But something did always feel slightly off. This however leaves no doubt in my mind. How many times have you been through this?”  
  
“To be honest I lost count after ten.” She laughed bitterly, “I don’t know anymore.”  
  
“At least…ten?!” His voice dropped to a low whisper strained the realization hitting him, “You’ve lived through this war at least ten times…”  
  
“Hey.” She grinned and nudged his shoulder playfully,“What did I do that’s enough to convince even you? I should keep it in mind for the next time. Maybe-”  
  
“No!” Lunging forward he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. “No.” He repeated softer this time, “Promise me this is the last time. That’s an order.“  
  
"I wish I could but I can’t until I save everyone.”  
  
“And just how many more times is that going to take you Corrin?” His grip tightened, “You’re torturing yourself.” He shook lightly, “I don’t want you to suffer anymore.”  
  
Now she returned the embrace, “It’s not all bad. It’s true there is a lot of pain but there’s good things too.” She didn’t know if she was trying to convince her husband or herself at this point.  
  
“Name one.”  
  
He looked so scared so vulnerable. And that was a side of Leo no one no one usually sees. He let down his guard around her often but even now she’s never seen him like this.  
  
“You know.” She ran a hand through his hair, “No matter how many times I think I know you and everything you do, you still continue to surprise me.”  
  
“Hey! Do you know how many times I brushed my hair today?!” Letting go he removed her hand from his hair trying to fix the mess she just made. “Answer the question.”  
  
“I just did.” She giggled, “I get to fall in love with you again every time.”  
  
He clearly wasn’t expecting that as he let go and covered his face to hide the rising blush. “C-Corrin!”  
  
“I can never side with Hoshido again. Because the more I spend time with you, the harder it would be to fight you again…”  
  
“You picked Hoshido before?”  
  
“Once…and it was enough…”  
  
She shivered remembering the time she sided with Hoshido. She knew it was the right path, the just path but she always felt out of place. She felt while this was right, she didn’t belong. And then she saw how her family fell apart without her, how they suffered with no help nor understanding. That was enough to make her want to go back again but both Ryoma or Takumi didn’t die. Everyone even came around to her side.  
  
What happened was worse. Elise. After seeing her precious little sister fall, the most innocent creature of all she knew even if it was the correct path, it wasn’t hers. And then Xander…the second her Yato powered up into the Blazing Yato she didn’t even fight Garon she went back.  
  
She could have stayed on that side, she could have tried to keep Elise and Xander safe instead but her Hoshido family really didn’t need her, not like her Nohr family. And even if she wanted to switch sides now after being married to the same man in what felt like many different life times she couldn’t do it. And that’s why she had to save Takumi no matter what; because her main reason for siding with Nohr and basically condemning Takumi to his fate was choosing loyalty and Leo.  
  
And she felt terrible she let her own selfish desires influence her path.  
  
But no, she couldn’t dwell on that now. She was doing all right on this one so far.  
  
“I answered your question now answer mine, what convinced even the great Leo I’ve been reseting over and over?”  
  
“Fair enough. You killed Iago without any hesitation.”  
  
She blinked and scratched her head, “That’s it? He was evil, we all hated him and he tried to kill me many times it shouldn’t be that surprising.”  
  
“He was absolutely despicable and his methods deplorable I agree, but that’s not the point.”  
  
“Then?”  
  
He sighed, “I know you like I know my own mind. No matter how horrible someone was you always had a bit of trust in your heart, you could always be influenced by pleas for mercy. But you didn’t budge this time. I was ready to take over when you hesitated but you never did.”  
  
“Well…The first couple of attempts I did and you were the one who ended up murdering him but now I’m more comfortable I guess.”  
  
“That’s exactly my point. You’ve hardened. You have to stop, you’re killing yourself.“ Leo sighed walking over and placed a hand on her cheek tilting her head up to meet his. "If not for your own sake do it for us. You think Xander would want you to go through this? Elise and Camilla would be crushed to see their precious Corrin tormented like she is.”  
  
“You’re right.” She clenched her fist, “I know you’re right but even still. I’ve come too far now. I can’t stop until I know Takumi is safe. He’s the only one I can’t help no matter what I do.”  
  
“Even he would want you to stop this Corrin, don’t you, Prince Takumi?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
They weren’t alone, a third person was in the room with them. Corrin turned her head to met the eyes of the archer.  
  
“I thought you left with Xander and the others to release the prisoners, Shura?”  
  
He shook his head, “I’m not Shura I’ve never been. The real one is back at camp with the rest of your units.”  
  
“What!?” She leapt backward in shock placing her hands over her mouth. Now she was confused this was new. Really new.  
  
“I guess there’s no need for me to be disguised like this anymore huh?” Shura turned to Leo, “Hey, Nohrian scum change me back.“  
  
Leo rolled his eyes but obeyed holding Brynhildr and muttering something under his breath. He snapped his fingers and there standing in Shura’s place was Takumi.  
  
"T-Takumi?! But how?!”  
  
“I take it this never happened before from your reaction.”  
  
“Hello Sister. I’d say it’s been a while but I’ve been here since we met in Izuma.”  
  
“You mean the whole time the Shura in my army was actually you!?” That explained why he never showed up in the places he always appeared at. Why he wasn’t guarding the Great Wall of Suzano. He was here all along.  
  
“Yeah thanks to powerful magic. Honestly I didn’t want to be anywhere near you Nohrians but I can’t say I’m not glad I did it.” He turned away from the two crossing his arms. “I guess not all Norhians are bad, but the majority still are and I’m not changing my mind!”  
  
“Then someone with really powerful illusionary magic helped you right? Izana maybe? Remind me to thank him he’s back at camp!”  
  
“Ahem.” Leo scoffed and placed a hand on his chest, “Who is the most powerful magic user in all of Nohr?”  
  
“Not you apparently if her special someone wasn’t her first instinct.” Takumi snickered.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“You two…are friends?” This time certainly stood out from the rest.  
  
“It’s not like I had a choice. Being in disguise the only person I could talk to was the only one who knew.” Takumi growled, “Trust me I hated it.“  
  
The feeling is mutual.” Leo crossed his arms and turned his head away from the Hoshidan. “Corrin, you remember that night I caught you upset and crying don’t you?”  
  
Corrin nodded, “How could I forget. You forced me to tell you what was bothering me. I’ve never seen you so scared before. And I told you everything, even though I knew you wouldn’t believe me. The only other one who always knows is Azura but there’s not much she can do besides give me advice. I gave up on talking about it.”  
  
"Yes well despite that when I got the chance I tried to talk to him. After all he was the reason you were so upset as far as I was concerned.” Leo waved a hand, “So I made a deal with him.”  
  
“Which was join your army. And he’d make it so I looked like another archer in it.” Takumi continued, “And like hell I was going to accept that, I told him he was insane and you deserved whatever pain you felt.” Wiping his eyes he took a deep breath, “Which was stupid looking back on it, seeing everything you’ve done to protect everyone and spread peace…” He sniffed.  
  
“Don’t cry Takumi you’re going to make me cry too…”  
  
“I-I’m not crying!”  
  
She giggled, same old Takumi. Next she turned back to Leo. “I didn’t forget you’re a powerful magic user I promise. But I never knew you could also disguise people.”  
  
“That’s because I don’t like doing it. It takes a ton of magic energy and makes me weaker in the process; I must be more cautious in battle. One wrong move could be deadly. It’s why I’ve been on the sidelines lately I’m still not fully recovered from the original spell.”  
  
“That’s actually part of the reason I agreed to it. He told me how much weaker it’d make him if he did go through with it.” Scratching his head, Takumi laughed nervously, “You know I can’t resist making a Nohrian suffer. Plus he said I could quit at any time I just had to agree to try it for at least a day. As you can see though I stuck around. After seeing seeing everything how could I not.”  
  
“Then you absolutely must stay out of our last battle!” Corrin gripped at the front of Leo’s collar lightly. “It’s always winnable but very taxing on all of us. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt…”  
  
“H-Hey you made me fix that earlier!”  
  
“Sorry!“  
  
“But there’s no need to worry I plan on it. According to you, father is our final battle as it is and I…” He gritted his teeth and looked away, “I already have my reservations against fighting him.”  
  
“You always have.” She laid her head on his shoulder, “Everyone does but we always turn out okay. It’s just after…”  
  
“That’s…usually when I’d lose myself right?“ Takumi looked up at her some fear in his brown eyes.  
  
"Yes…no matter what I did after defeating father you’d always be the true final battle.”  
  
“I see.” Takumi turned away and looked down, "I haven’t had any headaches in a while but if something happens and I turn on you do what you have to do okay?”  
  
She wanted to scream at him tell him this time it would be different, it even looked different all of this was brand new. But instead she nodded. “Yes I know…”  
  
“Big sister!” Elise ran toward her followed by Camillia, Xander, Azura, Kaze, Silas, and the rest of her army. “We’re back!”  
  
“As ordered we released all the Hoshidan prisoners, Corrin.” Xander walked forward from the back of the group, “You said you’d have our final mission for us when we returned, sister?”  
  
“It can’t be…“ Azura walked over shocked, “ Takumi?! I thought something happened to you, the last time anyone saw you was Izuma. Everyone assumed you were dead.”  
  
“I know I felt bad about leaving everyone but I had to do this as much as I didn’t want to. And now I’m here to help.”  
  
“While we certainly appreciate your help Prince Takumi the war is over.” Camilla flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Therefore don’t you think it would be better to visit your family? Little Sakura was just released from prison after all, the poor dear.”  
  
“No he’s right.” Corrin slowly walked back up to the doors of the throne room and placed her hand on the door. “Beyond these doors, lies our true final battle.” She took a deep breath, this was it. “There’s something I need to show you.”  
  
————————————-  
  
Of course her family had trouble coping with the truth like always, their lines were always the same. She had her responses rehearsed at this point. The only one who responded differently this time was Leo who obviously wouldn’t ask why she waited to tell everyone the truth when he already knew.  
  
But even so he still reacted very similar when it came to actually facing father and seeing his true form. With Takumi on their side it was easier than it had been before and together all of them once again took out Garon.  
  
“Takumi? How are you feeling?”  
  
It was usually about now where Takumi would show up completely possessed shooting her with an arrow and starting their true final battle.  
  
“Hm?” He grinned, “I’m feeling fine. Annoyed and angry my whole country was destroyed to make your fake father sit in a magic chair but other that I guess I’m all right.”  
  
“It’s over.” Her newly powered Shadow Yato fell to the ground with a clank as she dropped to her knees in relief. “It’s finally over…” Takumi was alive and no one else died in his place. After all that pain and misery she was free.  
  
“Corrin look out!”  
  
She barely had time to react as she felt a strong push on her side and watched in horror a giant axe came down on who pushed her out of the way slicing through his armor and sending him crashing to the floor crying out in pain.  
  
“Big brother!”  
  
“Actual Nohrian scum!” Takumi swiftly readied his Fujin Yumi and blasted him with arrows before he even knew what was coming. The assailant crashed to the floor disappearing in mist, Garon’s former Bolverk crashing to the floor with a cling.  
  
Hans! She didn’t know he could come back, she was stunned. He was killed along with Iago! But she couldn’t even pounder how that happened, there was only one thing that mattered now. Please, he has to be okay!  
  
“Leo!” Grabbing the Shadow Yato, she ran to his side where Elise already was trying to heal him waving her wand every which way. She looked close to tears.  
  
"It’s not working!” She sniffed, “Why isn’t it working!”  
  
Camilla knelt next to Elise and bit her lip, “There’s a point that magic can no longer work sweetie. I’m afraid he…might have passed it.”  
  
“But if I don’t heal him he’ll die!” She cried out and broke down sobbing into Camilla’s chest.“Leo can’t die! Xander do something!”  
  
“Camilla is right I’m afraid.” Xander wiped at his eyes trying not to cry himself. “There’s nothing I can do either.” But he couldn’t as more tears escaped. “Why brother? You know what happens, how weak you get when you use too much magic.” He clenched his fist, “No it’s my fault, I was fool for not noticing. I was so intent on finishing this war I didn’t pay attention to anything else. Even my family, they became second to me. And now…it’s too late”  
  
“You’re going to be the greatest king Nohr ever had, brother. I wish I could be around to see it.”  
  
“Don’t say that Leo!” Elise sniffed, “You’ll be around you have to be around! You can’t leave us, you can’t!”  
  
Die. The words echoed around in her head. Too late. She’s seen it so many times before but never…never…she felt frozen unable to move she couldn’t will her body to move. She saved Takumi so why, why?!  
  
“Please not you.” She whispered cradling him, her red eyes brimming with tears, “Gods, anyone but you…“  
  
"I’m sorry. Corrin” His breathing was heavy and labored. Looking up at her with dulled dark brown eyes his tone was shaken and weak.  
  
“I’m the one who should be sorry! You saved my life. I was so caught up in everything finally being over I…I…” She broke down sobbing, “And you only used so much magic because you were trying to help me. It’s my fault! It’s all my fault, you’re dying because of me…”  
  
“Don’t be stupid.” He grimaced a bit to show his distaste, “It’s not your fault.”  
  
She reached for her sword, “But I know now. I know what I need to do when I go back I just-”  
  
“Stop!” He gripped her arm as hard as he could which at his state was weaker than one of Elise’s punches. “You finally saved Takumi didn’t you? You don’t need to go back anymore. Otherwise what did I protect you for?”  
  
“It’s not worth it if I lose my husband instead!” She argued, “This wasn’t supposed to happen I can stop it Leo! Now that I know what can happen I can…save you too…"  
  
“How many more tries is that going to take you? Ten more? Look at how hard it was to save one person. Please…you have to give up, for…your own sake.”  
  
“I can’t! I know I can save everyone. After all I…” She smiled through her tears, “I have the devil’s own luck right?”  
  
“Still an idealist even now. This is a war Corrin. It’s statistically impossible to save everyone.” Chucking at his own phrase he continued, “Even the devil’s luck…eventually runs out. Promise me…you’ll…stop this…nonsense…” He was getting weaker and looked pale now, his breaths becoming shorter.  Letting go of her arm he struggled to move his hand to her cheek and smiled sweetly.  
  
She gripped it lightly keeping it there. It was so cold, and not just because of his armor. Usually he wasn’t one for public displays of affection and only made contact such as this when they were alone. And that’s how she knew. He was fading fast.  
  
“I-I promise!” The words were out before she could even stop them, dammit she knew she couldn’t keep this promise. But how could she betray someone’s dying wish…  
  
“Be strong my dear.” It looked like it was getting harder from him to keep his eyes open he looked so tired. “You know how Camillia and…Elise get…when you’re upset. I…love…you…”  
  
“I love you too.” She sniffed, “I do every time.” Silence. “Leo?” Shaking she let go of his hand and it fell limp, to his side. “Leo!”  
  
Bringing her hands to her face her shoulders trembled with every heart wrenching sob. Elise wailed into Camilla’s chest as she tried to comfort the hysterical girl, Xander wiped at his eyes trying to appear dignified but failing, Kaze bowed his head in respect and Azura hummed a somber tune. Even Takumi’s eyes watered.  
  
“I’m sorry old friend.” Silas sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Why couldn’t she stop crying? She seen people die over and over again, she thought she was numb to it. She didn’t think she could cry at another death again. No, she knew why. Feeling to close to feeling free to it all being over only to have it cruelly snatched away at the last second. There was nothing more heartbreaking.  
  
Xander was the first to speak up, “We should head back to Nohr soon. Even though we were handed a tragic loss we must move forward. The war is after all over. The longer we sit here and grieve the harder it will be for us to rebuild.”  
  
“I know you’re right but…our family is never going to be the same.”  
  
“I know Camilla. As the new king I’ll make sure not only the funeral is the best it could be but that his burial has only the finest quality materials to offer.”  
  
“He always loved my singing. Please. Let me help in any way I can.”  
  
“Thank you Azura. He would appreciate that.”  
  
“I…I need a minute.” Corrin stood up and wiped at her eyes.  
  
“Corrin.”  
  
“I know Xander I know! This goes against everything you taught me after Lillith saved me. To not have his death be in vain but-”  
  
“No it’s not that but rather I’m concerned there’s something else you aren’t telling us, little princess. What was that conversation about?”  
  
“There is something yes. I’ve been here before. I’ve done this before. Many times I’ve seen the same people die over and over again. This is however the first time Leo was the one who…” She swallowed and took a deep breath to prevent the tears from coming again.  
  
“My Corrin, my poor baby you’re simply delusional! Do you need to lie down. You can lay your head in my lap like old times if that’s what you need. Come now join Elise my dear.“  
  
"You’re talking like you’re a time traveler little princess. And that’s simply not possible. There is no weapon, sacred or not that can do such a feat.”  
  
“The fully powered Yato can. Once it becomes the seal of flames. Trust me it surprised me at first too. I begged, pleaded for the chance to go back. And now I refuse to stop. Not until I save everyone. And that’s why…”  
  
Taking a look at her fallen partner she smiled. He looked peaceful at least and died with the one rare expression most never have seen; a smile on his face  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She pulled out her Yato and raised it into the air. “But I’m going to have to break my promise!” The sword began to glow.  
  
“Corrin wait!” Takumi ran over to her.  
  
“I’m sorry Takumi…just when I finally prevented your death.”  
  
“I-I just want you to know I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. No matter what the other mes may say to you, I’m glad you’re my sister. And I’ll always support your choice.”  
  
“Takumi…”  
  
Trembling he lightly hugged her and walked back to where the rest of the group stood in shock and confusion. “In fact I demand you go back, I disagree with him.“  
  
She nodded in thanks. Slamming the sword into the ground she began to chant as the light around the Yato grew brighter. "Sacred Yato of light and dark bring us back to the start. Strike through the war, destroy all hate; take me back to the branch of fate!”  
  
“Corrin!”  
  
“Big sister?!”  
  
Light grew from the cracks in the ground enveloping the whole room as it spun. Corrin closed her eyes as everything moved backwards reseting once again, the force blowing her hair back. When she opened them she stood on the grassy battlefield where soon she would be urged to choice a side.  
  
“Yay! Corrin is okay!”  
  
“I knew you’d be fine. You have the devil’s own luck!“  
  
“My dear sweet sister are you all right?” They didn’t hurt you did they? ”  
  
“Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her and then you lie to her?!”  
  
Looking around everything was back to where she started so many times. She tried to go further back before, prevent her mother’s death and this war from even starting but this was the furthest back she could go.  
  
"Big sister?” Sakura looked up at her with concern, “Are you all right?” Standing next to Sakura stood Takumi and Hinoka.  
  
"That’s my big sister!” Elise ran up to her followed by Leo and Camilla. “Back off!”  
  
She knew she couldn’t choose Hoshido ever again. But if she choose Nohr, Takumi would die. And so far the one way she knew how to save him would have Leo die in his place. And she wasn’t having that.  
  
“Come Corrin.” Ryoma held out his hand, “Come back to Hoshido. It’s where you belong.”  
  
“No Corrin!” Xander held out his from atop his horse, "Nohr is your home.”  
  
She looked at the tense and anxious faces of her two families, waiting and watching for her next move. “I’m sorry.” She focused on Leo. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.”  
  
“What are you even talking about? Stop fooling around.”  
  
She knew this Leo wouldn’t remember what happened in the previous timeline as she was the only one who had the memories carry over from each new start but still she felt terrible betraying the other timeline’s dying request.  
  
It was time to stop being selfish, she couldn’t choose Nohr either and she knew that. Both paths lead to deaths that couldn’t be prevented. But what if…what if she didn’t pick a side at all? At this point she was willing to try anything. It’d be something new, something she would be going into blind but maybe that would be for the best.  
  
“I’m not siding with either of you.”  
  
“What are you saying?” Ryoma gasped, “You can’t be serious, you’d betray the place of your birth!?”  
  
“We raised you since you were a child!” Xander growled, “Are you mad!?”  
  
She laughed, “Considering how many times I’ve been in this spot having to make this decision, I very well might be.” She clenched a fist in determination, “I can’t side with either of you not when I know the fate that awaits me on each side.” She held her Yato tightly, “I’m taking the third option. I don’t know what awaits me there but I will save all of you! I swear I will!”  
  
“She’s officially lost it. Do we really want a traitor like her on our side? I know I don’t.” Takumi scoffed, “Let her go. She won’t survive on her own out there for long.“  
  
“You aren’t serious right Corrin?” Hinoka looked upset and then her expression hardened in rage, "This is all Nohr’s fault!”  
  
“My poor darling Corrin what have these Hoshidans done to you?” Camilla put a hand to her mouth and looked at her pitifully, like she was a puppy who did something wrong.  
  
“Hmph, is this the so called promise that you speak of?” Leo looked at her cooly but underneath his front she could see the hurt in his gaze. “Traitor.”  
  
“No…you wouldn’t remember. Pay attention to how much magic you’re using. Don’t ever use illusionary magic ever again.”  
  
His front dropped for a second to a look of confusion, “How did you…” He shook his head and glared at her, “Nice try, but I’m not letting you trick me. Now leave, you won’t like it if we meet again.”  
  
He waved his hand and barely missed her with a spell to show he meant what he said.  
  
Her chest felt tight and she bit her lip trying not to cry. She knew he’d probably hate her the second she didn’t pick Nohr, but gods she wasn’t expecting it to hurt this much. No. She had to do this she had to try this path. If she could make it so everyone survived even if he never loved her again it would be worth it.  
  
“And Takumi?”  
  
“Did I give you permission to speak to me, traitor?  I don’t like you.”  
  
“Watch out for headaches. Don’t keep too much to yourself, I know you’re insecure but-“  
  
“Shut up! You act like you know me, you don’t. If you don’t stop talking-“ He readied his bow, “I’ll force you to stop talking.”  
  
“Corrin!” Azura ran in and grabbed her hand, “Don’t antagonize them anymore. They’re too angry to listen to reason. I know somewhere we can hide until things calm down.”  
  
“Azura?”  
  
“There’s a bigger enemy manipulating everything behind the scenes. Forcing Hoshido and Nohr to fight. Please come with me where I can tell you everything.”  
  
“Yes. I understand. Please show me. I’ll do anything to stop this war!”  
  
“Milady wait!” Jakob appeared at her side, “I’m coming with you, you know I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to.”  
  
“Jakob…Azura…thank you.” At least she knew she wasn’t alone. “Okay let’s go. Let’s end this war our own way.”  
  
Azura nodded, “Follow me both of you.”  
  
Corrin took one last look at the two kingdoms and ran for it, surprisingly enough they didn’t give chase. So far this path was the most painful of all, she had no family, and she was now enemy number one of both kingdoms. But she wouldn’t give in she was willing to give up everything, her dignity, her love, she’d give up it all. Just so everyone would survive. And while she had no idea where this choice was going to take her she’d follow it to the end and go through as many more timelines as it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> The post I read was talking about having to fight your spouse on the other side once you switched but...I liked this idea more
> 
> Fates would have been so much cooler if each path was a different loop and Corrin returns with the memory of each path until finally going revelations but   
> A) That would be a very long game  
> B) Probably only to me


End file.
